


Red Rose

by Aerilon452



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A/U, Complete, Early Days, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Sensuality, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Carol is frustrated and it's Ezekiel's fault.
Relationships: Ezekiel & Carol Peletier, Ezekiel/Carol Peletier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Red Rose

“You’re beginning to irritate me,” Carol said in a huff of annoyance as she ran her hand through her close crop of silver hair.

Ezekiel, unruffled by her statement, merely smiled and asked, “Why is that?”

“You know why,” Carol responded. She was feeling frustrated that a certain level of self-service couldn’t alleviate.

Ezekiel moved in close and asked, “Do I?” He knew he what he was doing by having his lips dangerously close to hers. Since their kiss, he’d been carefully laying the groundwork to build her trust in him. It started with them sharing the same bed, having her sleep in his arms while they were both fully clothed. He wanted her to know she was safe in his arms. Gradually he worked up to kissing her more, but not on the lips. Ezekiel would explore her neck and shoulders, and always when she thought he would press for more, he stopped. It was to show her he had respect for her body, for her.

Carol fisted her hands in the front of his crimson button up shirt, pulling him closer to her. “You could just fuck me,” she growled. Her body was dying for his touch. She was dying for him.

“I won’t do that. I’ll make love to you, but I won’t fuck you,” Ezekiel responded, his voice a low purr.

“We could go upstairs right now and have a quickie. We’ll both feel better,” Carol rationalized, nearly to the point of begging.

That sounded so good to Ezekiel, but he had a plan and he was sticking to it. “When I finally make love to you, I want it to be because you trust me completely.”

“I do…” Carol hastily said, interrupting him.

Ezekiel didn’t reply to that. So, he changed tactics. “Believe me, I want you upstairs, in my bed, screaming my name. Woman, I am so hard for you, I can barely walk normally.”

Carol snickered at that. This was why she was with him. Ezekiel could make her smile – when he wasn’t driving her insane. “Then…?” She let her unspoken question linger between them.

Ezekiel produced a rose from behind his back. Offering it to her, he said, “We’ll go upstairs, and I’ll help you.”

Carol looked at the rose skeptically and then at him. Somehow, she sensed he wasn’t going to give her what she really wanted. “What have you got rattling around that head of your?” she asked as she held the long-stemmed red rose in her hand.

Ezekiel held out his hand, wiggling his fingers. He said, “Come with me and find out.”

**CAROL’S ROOM:**

Swallowing hard, Carol gripped the white painted iron rails of her headboard. Her body felt like it was on fire from the most delicious pleasure she had ever been given. When they had come up to her room, she had stripped out of her clothes, and was about to get completely naked hen Ezekiel stopped her. She was about to verbally lay into him when he motioned for her to lie down on the bed wearing nothing more than her underwear and her heather grey camisole. Going one step further, she took off her bra, throwing at him. He snatched it out of the air, mock growling at her.

Having Carol in bed was a dangerous game. Ezekiel was dancing to the razors edge of his control and he knew it. He sat beside her in nothing more than his dark grey pants, feeling the press of the zipper against his hardened manhood. Taking the rose in his hand, he started slow. He barely touched the bud to Carol’s cheek, moving it across her lips, caressing the sensitive flesh. She gasped, pressing her head back into the pillow. Teasingly, he drew the edge of the petals down the side of her neck.

Carol gasped. The whisper of the rose petal felt like fine silk against her skin. Ezekiel was careful in the way he drew it down her neck, making sure the edge of the petal dipped into the hollow of her throat before following some invisible line down her chest. Once it reached the edge of her camisole, the feel of it disappeared. She arched her back in protest, unwittingly bunching her tank top up under her breasts, exposing her abdomen.

Ezekiel gave her a minute, letting the ecstasy wash through her before he continued. When her back touched the bed, he set the rose against her body again. Slowly, he drew it down, caressing her quivering muscles. Ezekiel traced a lazy circle around her navel, reveling in the sound of her small whimpers of pleasure. He watched her muscles tense from this small touch. Bypassing her intimate delta between her thighs, he set turned his attention to her right ankle, setting the rose against the inside and waited.

Carol felt small tremors run through her body, building the pressure of her release. The light glide of the rose started again, this time moving up the inside of her right leg. She bit her bottom lip, her body moving on its own. Her legs spread apart as the petal brushed along the inside of her knee. Carol gasped and then moaned as she loosened her hold on the bars of her headboard. Her left hand sought to touch him. The tips of her fingers brushed against the hardness of his thigh.

Ezekiel paused. The barest touch of her fingers against him nearly broke him of his resolve. Seconds later, her hand dropped down to the bed next to his leg, her fingers curling into the comforter. Fixing his gaze on her face, he saw her lick her bottom lip moments before she moaned again. Without looking at what he was doing, he drew the bloom up the inside of her thigh. The sound of her gasping moans filled the room. This time he didn’t shy away from drawing the rose across her Venus mound, lightly rubbing it back and forth. He lingered only a moment before moving up her stomach. Just passed her navel, a petal fell against her skin.

Carol could feel the orgasm building between her legs. Her entire body was awash with so much sensuality that all she could do was feel what Ezekiel was doing to her. He shifted at her side until she felt him leaning over her abdomen. A slow, hot breath of air touched her had a petal whispering across her skin. She felt the silky touch of it traveling down until it got caught in the thin band of her underwear.

Ezekiel stopped for a second to take a breath. Carol’s body was flushed, her chest rising and falling erratically. He had her right at the edge. Blowing softly once more, he pushed the red petal free, sending it fluttering between her thighs.

Carol brought her knees up, pressing her thighs together as her orgasm overtook her senses. Her breathing grew ragged mixed with whimpers and moans as she pushed her head back into the pillow again. There was a warm glow suffusing her skin as the rush of her release died away. She was left boneless and he hadn’t even touched her.

Ezekiel watched Carol as she came. He held the rose against his lips, swallowing hard, holding himself in check. This moment was for her. While she was coming down from her orgasmic high, he stretched out next to her, pressing his lips softly to her flushed cheek. Her eyelids fluttered as if she were trying to command them to open, but they wouldn’t obey. He waited until her breathing evened out and her soft moans turning into little whimpers once she slipped into a light slumber. Ezekiel propped himself up on his right arm, watching, waiting for her to wake up.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON:**

Carol didn’t know how long she had been asleep. The frustration she had been dealing with for a week was gone. She couldn’t believe how relaxed she was when she opened her eyes. Languidly, she turned her head to the side, seeing Ezekiel smiling at her. “Hi,” she mumbled sheepishly.

“How do you feel?” Ezekiel asked earnestly.

“Satisfied,” Carol replied. Her gaze spied the bulge still apparent and she asked, “What about you?”

“I had my pleasure from watching you as you came,” Ezekiel answered and then leaned down to lightly kissed her lips.

It might be jaded of Carol, but she asked, “Really?”

Ezekiel nodded, smiling lightly at her. When he seduced her body, he learned how she liked to be touched. “Pleasure isn’t always about sexual release,” he said softly. When he did finally have her in his bed, he wanted to be able to give her hours of pleasure. Leaning what she liked, how she liked to be touched, would help him satisfy her for years to come.

Carol didn’t fully understand what he meant by that, so she didn’t argue. She had had men in her life that only used her, or she was with them for the convenience of it. Ezekiel wanted her trust more than he wanted her body and that knowledge touched her. Turning on her side, she snuggled in against him, tucking her head up under his chin. His arms came around her, holding her close while his left hand slowly moved up and down her back lightly.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Any one who has watched the movie 40 DAYS and 40 NIGHTS with Josh Hartnett and Shannyn Sossamon will know where I got the idea for this little fic.


End file.
